Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 :/Accepted 5 :/Accepted 6 Roseheart (W) ~ For Approval -- 15:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Tint the fur more? Imo rn it only looks as if the shading is tinted, but her fur all over should be tinted. Reups -- 19:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hmm I think it's overly tinted, but I don't want to contradict Spooky. Anyways, define earpink. 22:03, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Eh, I think it's overly tinted too. Maybe dull down the tint a bit? 23:10, May 13, 2017 (UTC) yeah sorry; it looked fully white before, but now it's too tinted. so perhaps put it somewhere in the middle, because it was white before, but not now. Side note, she should also be short-furred since she is WindClan. 01:46, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 02:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Tone down the tint some more. It should be slight, like the base colour is still pink but the shading would appear pink. 21:50, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 21:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Lighten the fur, it looks gray. Maybe try this sort of base colour. 07:46, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 20:36, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Define the eye depth and earpink some It's still too pink. I'm really sorry to keep insisting, but yeah it's meant to be white with a pink tint, not pale pink. Maybe try something like this. 21:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 20:39, May 19, 2017 (UTC) I hate insisting like this, but it's still too pink. 22:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 14:45, May 20, 2017 (UTC) W/ your light source, the tail shading should be on the other side. The tail makes it look like the light's from > way, but the rest of the image says < way, so it contradicts. Reups -- 15:56, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Almost there! Just a little more. 03:02, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Possibly define the shading? I'm having a little trouble making it out. 00:24, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 22:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Add more light on the tail Make the base colour the same as the image of the cat I provided before. 21:47, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Lavender (Lo) ~ For Approval -- 15:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) There's waste in that circle in the hind leg. Also, she's said to have the same markings as her mother - so can you go to Coriander's wwiki image and match the pattern more? There should be white in a few more places, stripes placed different to match etc. Reups -- 19:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Waste still there. So pretty! In bright green is the waste. Define earpink and lighten any white that may be on the back legs. I must emphasis her prettiness! XD 22:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 02:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) All the belly should be white, as per Coriander's image, so can you fill in that patch on the --> side, nearer to the middle-ish? Reups -- 20:39, May 17, 2017 (UTC) In regards to Coriander's image, which is in a similar pose, the stripes should be slightly thinner and not just be thick long ones going across. They should be slightly broken up, a bit stylistically shaped. Since this is a different side, it wouldn't match 100%, but the overall pattern style should match 21:20, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 14:45, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Sorry just noticed waste i'll remove that in next upload, I GTG now -- 14:46, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 15:56, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Thin the stripes slightly and break them up more on the flank/haunch, like Coriander's Reups -- 22:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) There's waste by the middle of the back leg/paw area --> way Clawear (E) ~ CBA I agree with Spooky, these blanks are cute. (Even for a nasty-tempered she-cat like Clawear!) 01:38, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Clawear's page says she's a dark gray she-cat with shredded ears, but this is gray-and-white, so do you think you did the wrong cat maybe? :P re-up May have stuck some random gray-and-white she-cat in my brain accidentally. 00:44, May 26, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Daisyheart (star) ~ For Approval 06:40, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading depth a little bit, and also, add some shading along the < side of the flank where it touches the > front leg. Just so it doesn't seem flat, as with these, there is usually a little bit of shadow there. Maybe define the < earpink, too Reupload 21:01, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Splashpaw (AFL) (K) ~ For Approval Emberpaw (A) ~ For Approval 00:46, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Daisyheart (Q) ~ For Approval pretty kitty. 04:29, May 26, 2017 (UTC) I can't really see the tail shading, so maybe define that, most especially near the base of the tail + define the face shading too. And, maybe add some more shading depth for the belly, since queens are really round cats :P Gingerheart (KP) ~ For Approval Cloverheart (A) ~ For Approval